


Are You Two Lovers？

by faith_7



Category: Girls und Panzer, ガールズ&パンツァー
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, Friendship, Humor, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_7/pseuds/faith_7
Summary: 《妳們是戀人嗎？》ケイダジ系列長文第四部，又稱為美追英系列。本文為日本ACG作品《少女與戰車》延伸之百合向中文同人創作，2016.9.16由faith在個人噗浪與百合會論壇發表連載，主要配對是桑德斯大學附屬高中的隊長凱伊與聖葛羅莉安娜女子學院的隊長大吉嶺(ケイダジ/美英)。





	1. Are You Two Lovers？

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇是以幾個前提寫成的  
> 1\. 劇場版前美英完全無接觸  
> 2\. 凱伊-->大吉嶺
> 
>  
> 
> 我知道美追英是很常見的同人梗，但我自己沒寫過，所以這算是我第一次讓凱伊主動吧。  
> 明天是大吉嶺的生日，平衡一下每次都讓她當癡女（喂）被凱伊撩撥的地位。

 

 

「Huh？誰跟誰？」  
「妳、跟聖葛羅莉安娜的大吉嶺隊長。」

 

開啟如此異想天開話題的人，是滿臉好奇，來自大洗女子學園的廣播社會員王大河，而對問題露出全然疑惑、眨著那雙清澈藍眼的被訪問主角，則是桑德斯附屬高中戰車道的現任隊長。  
先前就有幾次許可訪問的經驗，跟這名大洗學生交談甚歡，今天也是收到最後一次訪談總結的邀約，才允許對方踏上學園艦，所以凱伊並不認為荒誕滑稽的問題會是單純空穴來風。  
本以為把客人送到運輸機後就沒有她的事，沒想到會忽然中了應付媒體最麻煩的埋伏之術。  
「為什麼會有這種問題？」  
稍微放慢腳步，航母甲板的海風吹過，使那頭隨意散開的金髮颯颯飄揚，不羈而性感。在不變的親和態度下，很難發現凱伊眼底銳利審核的目光。  
「前陣子，關於我校廢校事件──」王大河從隨身背包裡拿出一張報紙，推了推眼鏡，將它遞到凱伊面前。「有人拍下這張照片送去報社。」  
凱伊接過後，訝異謠言源頭竟只是一張、聖葛羅莉安娜的學生們在桑德斯餐車旁野餐聊天的照片。像這種不入流的八卦小報，除了被偷拍的照片之外，報導內容根本是隨他們目的而憑空捏造。  
幾秒內瀏覽完推理愛情故事的文字描述，凱伊苦笑地將報紙還給她。「怎麼可能是真的，太誇張了。」

 

照片畫面的事實是，比賽勝利後的休息時間，桑德斯附中學生聚在餐車旁補充耗費體力所需的人體營養，聖葛羅莉安娜那個又名飛天十字軍的二年級生，突然從一旁草叢跳出，雙眼發光，流著口水，緊盯凱伊手中剛煎好的牛排漢堡。  
向來樂於分享的她，當然邀請對方坐下來享用。  
沒多久，另兩名聖葛羅莉安娜的學生──記得是隊長戰車邱吉爾裡的砲手和裝填手吧──氣喘噓噓地為了尋人而出現。  
凱伊同樣邀請她們坐下來喝杯飲料，吃些甜點和冰淇淋，對女孩子而言實在是無法拒絕的誘惑，回過神時，其他聖葛羅莉安娜的學生也靠了過來。  
最後出現的正是大吉嶺隊長──。  
“肯定是因為親衛隊都不見了，沒人給她送餐服侍吧。”亞理莎曾這麼說。對身為四大豪強的對手校存有競爭意識，是很正常的事，所以凱伊並沒糾正她略帶嘲諷的評價。  
現在回想起來，其實是一段非常有趣的用餐經驗。聖葛羅莉安娜的學生雖然有禮卻沒想像中高傲，桑德斯耳熟能詳的東西對她們來說都十分新鮮，特別是大吉嶺，完全出乎凱伊的意料之外，其實是個說話幽默且能坦然接受新事物的人。  
──她甚至願意嘗試紅茶加可樂的喝法。  
當時兩位砲手和裝填手，睜大眼看著她們隊長喝下邪道技法的紅茶，那副蒼白驚嚇的臉使凱伊一想起就噗哧笑出。  
發現正被王大河盯著看，她咳了一聲，穩住情緒，繼續說：「我們只是在一起吃飯而已，甚至還不是兩個人單獨。」  
「我也是這麼想的……但、這個理論意外地很有人氣哦。」  
「人氣？」凱伊挑起眉，謠言似乎比預想失控。  
「網路上已經有ケイダジ標籤的同人創作了，參與創作的人包括鮮少接觸戰車道的一般民眾。」  
「呃……」凱伊想像那些所謂同人作品，尷尬地嘴角抽搐。以大吉嶺的性格來分析，得知如此影響名譽的謠言應該會勃然大怒吧。「到底是為什麼……不過就是一張照片。」  
「當然不只是因為這張照片，兩位都是名人，在此之前早有很多粉絲，隨著大洗廢校戰之後，距離遙遠的桑德斯與聖葛羅莉安娜卻忽然有所聯繫，頻頻展開練習賽的風聲，都讓人覺得……這其中是否有什麼故事。」

 

練習賽啊……。凱伊想了一下。  
確實是經由大洗廢校事件，桑德斯才與聖葛羅莉安娜越走越近，過去由於校風迥異和母港距離，兩校素來沒有深交，而在那場餐車旁的午餐相聚、兩校隊長對彼此有了更清楚的了解後，也開始計畫起練習賽的可行性。  
兩方皆使用英式戰車，練習時破損的履帶或零件足以方便替換，操作系統上，雪曼可以被聖葛羅莉安娜作為研究學習的目標，特別是重型戰車螢火蟲，她們將來要如何以小砲管的步兵戰車對抗強校、無疑這是最適當的模擬對手。  
而對向來習慣數量壓制的桑德斯來說，聖葛羅莉安娜的靈活戰術和大膽無畏的戰法，可以更好地使學生受到磨練，正是因為戰車性能不好，身為敵手才更危險，如何以Fair Play的精神擊潰狡猾的敵人，是桑德斯必須儘快學會的一課。  
「──現實考量上，對彼此來說都是雙贏呢。」凱伊簡單解說，雙方就練習賽所盤算的益處和目的。  
況且，桑德斯艦上有電影院、歌劇院、最新期刊的書店等等，為聖葛羅莉安娜的學生練習賽結束後滿足罕見的娛樂需求，就連身為隊長的大吉嶺都在書店訂了不少新書。  
「畢竟是八卦週刊的讀者，大概也不會考慮這麼多，他們比較在乎萌不萌。」  
「萌？」凱伊笑了出來。「我跟大吉嶺嗎？」  
「美式風格跟英式文化，表面上看起來像 My Fair Lady 或馴悍記之類的配對，卻都堅持類似的公平公正、騎士精神，骨子裡其實是最貼近彼此道路的兩人也不一定。」  
不管是 My Fair Lady 還是馴悍記都是很差勁的配對啊。凱伊轉了下眼睛。「所以這些人認為，桑德斯是會被聖葛羅莉安娜馴服教養的對象嗎？」  
到底是怎樣呢？王大河笑了笑，將報紙收好放回背包裡。「不管怎麼說，既然確定是誤會一場，我們也會照實報導。」  
「──妳跟那邊的隊長說過了嗎、這件事。」  
王大河搖頭。「想先跟桑德斯做確認，接下來就沒必要再拿謠言發問了，會給人造成困擾。」

 

……不過，還是得讓那邊知道才行。  
再怎麼困擾，為了避免像今天這樣被突襲，對任何情報都必須有所掌握不可。  
凱伊看著運輸機飛離，思索該如何嚴肅地傳達這些可笑謠言。

 

幾天後，正好有個關於戰車配給的會議在聖葛羅莉安娜的母港橫濱舉行，凱伊覺得機不可失，派人聯絡好見面事宜，約定地點就在一直很想去品嚐巨無霸聖代的咖啡廳。  
二戰後，橫濱港被盟軍接收，橫濱市亦成為當時駐日美軍聚集最多之處，到處是迪士可舞廳或咖啡館等美式文化，鑄成日後名聞遐邇的山手西洋館和美國山公園，洋風建築的莊園林立，以美語交談的服務生和客人不算少見。  
但畢竟已是過去很久的歷史了，外國遊客眾多的橫濱在時代洪流中逐漸失去特殊地位，只能偶爾隨遊客簡介才能追尋到過往風情──就連這點也跟聖葛羅莉安娜有點像呢──堅持懷舊的步兵戰車，把自己定格在快要被遺忘的舊時代裡，除了加深取勝的重擔以外，毫無利處可言。

 

「……久等了，凱伊さん。」  
聽到一道不能說是陌生的聲音，已經解決第三份巨無霸聖代的凱伊從雜誌裡抬起頭，笑望脫下深灰長大衣的對方，坐在面前。「妳是準時到的，大吉嶺，我沒有久等。」  
相較於穿著棒球外套、頭戴紅色棒球帽、T-Shirt領口掛著墨鏡的凱伊，大吉嶺仍是一身藍色毛衣的學生制服，連那件毫無趣味可言的灰色大衣，應該也是學校制式外套吧？聽說英國人一旦去俱樂部運動完，大多無法找到自己的衣服，因為所有人皆穿相同的顏色和樣式。  
「妳都穿這樣參加會議嗎？」大吉嶺隨手翻閱服務生送來的Menu，眼角餘光瞄瞄對面那人的打扮。  
「妳怎麼知道我是來參加會議的？」凱伊吃下最後一口聖代，繼續跟服務生追點另一種。機會難得，打算把所有口味都吃一遍。  
「……因為我也有去。」  
聞言，凱伊訝異地看向她。由於是美國方面主催的會議，代表日本地區戰車校發言的人自然是桑德斯的隊長，是有聽過其他學校的隊長也被邀請，但……凱伊脫下棒球帽，笑得有點歉然。「抱歉，我沒發現妳也在。」  
跨國投資者、企業經營者與聞風而至的媒體太多，凱伊光是要偷偷摸摸逃出會場都很困難，實在無法分心在其他參加校的學生上。  
「我也沒有特別讓妳發現的打算。」大吉嶺的口吻平淡，向服務生點了果汁。  
看來不習慣被忽視的隊長大人，有點不開心呢。凱伊嘴角含笑，明智地轉移話題，偏頭問：「今天不喝紅茶嗎？」  
「回艦上有白毫在，沒必要喝其他人泡的。」  
「這裡的蛋糕很好吃哦，推薦妳。」  
大吉嶺看了桌前三四份蛋糕盤和聖代高腳杯。「我聽說過這家咖啡廳的名氣，但妳……也吃太多了。」  
「很少有機會來橫濱嘛！下次大吉嶺到桑德斯來，我也想帶妳們逛逛長崎呢。」  
「我會記住這份邀請的。」大吉嶺揚起微笑，心情好多了，紺碧眼瞳如陽光照耀的海面，盈盈發亮。  
凱伊卻變得有些疑惑，不懂為什麼自己這麼在意她的情緒轉變。

 

嘛、考慮於等會兒要丟的炸彈，確保對方心情越好是越安全的事。這麼想著，她很快撫去內心疑慮。「大吉嶺，我就長話短說了，今天找妳來是有件事得告訴妳……」  
服務生此時遞上果汁和聖代，凱伊忍不住先吃了幾口冰淇淋。  
「……什麼樣的事？」大吉嶺喝了果汁，持續等待好一會兒才出聲。或許是對凱伊的食量感到吃驚，用一副奇妙至極的眼神盯著她看，但語氣挺溫柔的，反倒讓人很不好意思。  
「哦、就是，妳跟我──」凱伊指指她跟自己。「有“已經在一起了”的謠言。」  
「在一起了……是指？」  
於是凱伊把從王大河那裡聽到的事，簡單地講述一遍。  
大吉嶺聽完，低低發出呋呋的笑聲。「這真是我聽過最好笑的笑話了，凱伊さん。」  
「我也希望是笑話，但……我查過了，網路上真的有ケイダジ標籤的同人作品。」  
「為什麼是ケイダジ？」淺金色的眉不悅地皺起。「為什麼不是“大吉嶺”排在前面？」  
凱伊喝了口水，轉轉眼睛思考：「大概是因為比較好發音吧。」  
「ダジケイ也很好發音。事實上，如果以母音結構來看──」  
「──重點是，」不得不失禮截斷她的發言，為了不讓話題往不重要卻又更麻煩的方向進展。「我想還是得讓妳知道，免得……」  
免得怎樣？生氣嗎？會以為是凱伊放出這種風聲而厭惡嗎？  
她揉揉臉頰，覺得臉蛋發熱，只好又吃了幾口冰淇淋，想要冷靜下來。  
「總之，我告訴妳這件事，讓妳有心理準備。」  
「我明白了。」放下杯子，大吉嶺看著聖代被迅速掃光，且不知何時又送來新的口味。是榛果巧克力呢，漂亮的黑與褐，淋在絲絨般的雪白冰淇淋上。「好吃嗎？」  
「什麼？」  
「榛果巧克力口味，好吃嗎？」  
「好吃。」凱伊點頭。「妳怎麼不點一份？」  
「吃不完。」大吉嶺之前就注意到吸引人的甜點圖片，但份量過多，不是她一個人可以解決的，也許下次應該找白毫和阿薩姆一起來。  
看起來有點可憐啊。凱伊含住湯匙，凝視大吉嶺。  
「唔、我可以跟妳一起吃。要嗎？」向來無法拒絕那些想吃又不能吃的小可憐眼神，凱伊覺得能盡情享用食物是與戰車道相比擬的最幸福之事。  
所以看到這種眼神的大吉嶺，身為以富饒而自豪的桑德斯學生，實在無法視若無睹。  
「可以……嗎？」  
「當然可以。」

 

沒有多想，凱伊挖了一口冰淇淋，遞到她的唇邊。「吃吃看，真的很好吃！」  
然而，當大吉嶺靜靜看來一眼，凱伊才猛然想到，對嚴謹的大小姐來說，跟人共享一根湯匙應該是很不衛生的事。  
正想要舉手請服務生送新的來，大吉嶺卻抬起右手，纖細潔白的指尖將鬢髮塞往耳後，偏頭傾前，輕輕含住湯匙。  
凱伊睜大眼，覺得這幕好像變成電影慢動作般神奇，能清楚數出那對薔薇色的唇瓣開啟、舌頭輕舔冰淇淋直到含住與雙唇離開銀色湯匙的流程，各是歷經幾秒時間。  
「……嗯，很不錯。」大吉嶺滿意地點了頭，吞入融化的冰淇淋，喉嚨上下輕動，頓時讓人看得口乾舌燥。  
凱伊覺得自己做了很不好的事，至少肯定是跟下流有關的事，因為滿腦子都是不正當的畫面。  
但我明明只是讓她吃了冰淇淋！就像跟朋友分享食物一樣！  
懊惱地一手捂住臉，凱伊把聖代杯推往大吉嶺面前。「妳先吃吧，吃不下再給我。」  
「真的可以嗎？」  
那訝異卻又明顯開心的樣子，讓凱伊覺得她真是可愛。心底嘆了口氣，不妙的預感發酵，只能苦笑：「當是我在會議上沒有發現妳的賠罪吧。」

 

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

三天後，凱伊坐在辦公室裡，正想把學期中一堆文書報告解決，此時，直美抱著小型平板電腦走了進來。  
「我想妳應該看一下。」  
電腦直接壓在紙張上，凱伊一眼就看到某家更大型的八卦週刊，刊載了她跟大吉嶺那天在咖啡廳的照片。  
就在她將湯匙遞去、等著大吉嶺吃下的瞬間。  
原來我是這種表情啊……凱伊略咬下唇，對照片中溫馨微笑的自己無可辯駁。  
八卦標題是“桑德斯附屬高中與聖葛羅莉安娜歷史的結盟”，由於是有些規模的雜誌公司，所以並沒有對兩人曖昧關係多所暗示，反而看似正經地介紹起兩校的歷年戰績和戰力評估。  
「妳跟聖葛羅莉安娜的隊長睡在一起了嗎？」  
「怎麼可能……」凱伊翻了白眼。情勢已經不是失控，而是完全爆走了。「我們只是在聊天而已。」  
「看照片感覺比聊天互動更多。」  
「妳去派公關部和校方法律處的人，向這家公司正式表明抗議並要求取下照片，否則就由桑德斯提起侵害肖像權和損害名譽的訴訟。」凱伊環起手臂，如果以為她們只是一群愛玩戰車的普通少女，那就大錯特錯了。  
沒有任何學校比桑德斯更懂運用法律和規則贏取所需，畢竟是與日本文化和戰車道聯盟最格格不入的美式風氣，如果不能發揮所長，開荒拓土，根本沒辦法跟其他強校及保護主義盛行的文部省對抗。  
「我知道了。」  
「然後，明天找時間載我去聖葛羅莉安娜吧。」  
總是自信正面的人，還是會有垂下肩膀的一天。  
第一次覺得太陽穴隱隱作痛。

 

隔日，凱伊首度踏入聖葛羅莉安娜學園艦，由於是申請臨時停靠許可，不能久待。  
趕快把消息傳達完趕快撤退。  
不能再跟那個人……不能再跟大吉嶺有機會獨處了，免得發生如咖啡廳那樣脫軌的不正常想像。

 

「──我知道哦，昨天阿薩姆拿給我看過了。」  
「妳不覺得生氣嗎？」  
凱伊被緊盯著她、看得渾身發毛的學生帶入隊長休息室，而剛從訓練中抽身的大吉嶺，身穿該校一貫的鮮紅制服，早已泡好一壺茶等候。  
在客人入座後，大吉嶺語氣悠悠地道：「只是一張照片，為什麼要生氣？」  
「妳已經忘記我們在咖啡廳說得事了嗎？」凱伊嘆息。「這張照片暗示我們果然是一對戀人，桑德斯與聖葛羅莉安娜的結盟會是基於我們兩人的關係。」  
「原來如此……」  
凱伊迷惑地皺眉，茶香霧氣飄渺中，坐在前方的大吉嶺看起來毫無平時的精明幹練，反而給人過於清純無辜的感覺。「妳是真的……沒有發現嗎？」  
「我認為我們問心無愧，大家要如何解讀這張照片，我並沒意見。」  
「妳也沒有名譽受損的感受嗎？」  
「名譽受損？」大吉嶺楞了一下，不知道是往哪方面猜想，表情變得冰冷沉怒。「桑德斯認為跟我校結盟是名譽受損的猜測嗎？」  
「Of course not！」凱伊趕忙搖手否認，臉頰因不知名的慌張而微紅。「我是說……妳跟我、繼續被當成是……戀人的話……」  
大吉嶺抿唇無語，低頭看著手中茶杯，沉思半晌才開口：「那麼、凱伊さん有什麼解決之道嗎？」  
「例如先減少練習賽？」  
「我不能因為私人緣故而讓大家失望，她們已經為此訓練很久，也很期待之後在桑德斯艦上的休閒活動。」  
「那麼……我也沒辦法了，本來就沒考慮這些，只是想跟妳說一聲。」凱伊攤開手臂，懶散地放在沙發上。「抱歉啊，那天在咖啡廳，是我太不謹慎了。」  
「我不明白妳為何道歉，那只是朋友之間的舉止。」大吉嶺微偏頭，深遂的瞳嚴厲地審視凱伊。「還是，妳並不認為我們是朋友？」  
「我當然──嘖、好燙！」凱伊拿起紅茶，本來想喝茶潤喉平靜心神，沒想到燙得讓人受不了，讓她很沒形象地整口茶都噴回杯裡。「啊、痛痛痛……！」  
嘴唇和喉嚨都像有火在燒，痛得朝自己嘴巴揮手搧風，但毫無用處。  
「──凱伊さん，」大吉嶺已坐來身側，左手輕貼凱伊的臉頰，右手大拇指來到燙傷的下唇。「讓我看看。」  
「不用了、我回去吞幾塊冰就──」  
「讓我看。」大吉嶺皺了眉頭，重複強調的語氣威嚴而沉著，強烈的綠色視線，像賽場上將對手無情地逼至角落、絕無半分容赦的邱吉爾戰車。  
凱伊只好放棄掙扎，緊閉眼睛，祈求折騰快點結束。  
可是，當大吉嶺接近時，傳來鼻息間的香氣還是過於干擾精神。  
嘴唇被拇指溫柔扳開，舌尖不小心觸到指尖肌膚，凱伊猛地睜開眼，紅起臉想要道歉，但專注在檢查傷口的大吉嶺似乎沒有意識到。  
「不儘快處理不行，妳等等。」

 

大吉嶺站起身，走到另一頭的辦公桌，拿起桌上復古的圓盤電話話筒，對通話者囑託帶幾個醫療用品進來。  
凱伊胸口內似乎有千軍之勢在奔騰，心跳聲大得連旁人都能聽到。  
腦子裡一直存有剛才極近距離下、幾乎能將大吉嶺抱入懷中的衝動。  
糟糕，糟透了，真的完蛋了。  
會這麼在意她們是戀人的謠言，極欲否認，為的是什麼呢？不就是不想被誤會，不想被大吉嶺討厭嗎？  
但又為什麼要在意大吉嶺是否討厭她？  
凱伊從來不在乎這些的。  
走在堅持的正道上，一定會得罪與自己理念不合的人，她並不想當八面玲瓏的演員，也不認為長袖善舞是必須具備的美德。  
在明明能夠簡單化的戰車道世界中，還無法好好當自己的話，將來踏上國際舞臺，投入名為人生的現實，屬於自我的部份又能保存多少呢？  
比起優勝，比起信念抗衡後的輸贏，凱伊的自我本位主義告訴她，如果做出連自己都不能諒解的行為，那種種努力就毫無意義了。  
──所以就算大吉嶺討厭她，那又怎樣呢？  
能對她造成什麼影響？  
凱伊問著自己。卻無奈地發現，無論如何，她還是不想被大吉嶺討厭。

 

「凱伊さん，來、張開嘴巴。」  
在被複雜心情糾纏的時候，大吉嶺已經又坐回身旁，拿著沾有藥膏的棉花棒，凱伊無言以對地望她，明知道擷取對方好意是不對的，卻還是雙手乖乖放在大腿上，張大嘴巴，任由她治療笨拙地連喝杯紅茶也做不好的自己。  
唇瓣的水泡有些刺痛，被纖白指尖碰觸的每吋地方則酥麻地讓人坐立難安。  
大吉嶺之後為發紅的喉嚨噴了具有麻醉效果、冰涼的藥水。  
「回去要記得再找校醫檢查，如果聲帶因燙傷而長繭，讓好聽的聲音受損可不好。」  
「──好聽的聲音？」沒辦法讓這句問題發言溜走，覺得心跳再度加快，這次是因為某種期待而興奮。「妳覺得我的聲音好聽嗎？」  
「……還不差。」大吉嶺專心地收拾大腿上的醫療箱，側臉表情看不出異狀。  
「我、我覺得大吉嶺的聲音也、也很好聽。」凱伊幾乎想把自己給打暈，打從小學一年級就再也沒說過詞語結構極度幼稚的讚美。  
「唔……謝謝。」顯然覺得凱伊的反應很奇怪，但大吉嶺還是坐於原位，耐心地與她對話。  
凱伊想知道，這份格外的溫柔與耐心，是否只發生在她對待自己的時候。  
好吧──我真的完蛋了，這根本是某部愛情電影裡的情節──決定忽視心底的諷刺，凱伊伸出手，掌心覆蓋大吉嶺的手背。  
「我希望妳知道一件事，」深吸一口氣，她揚起靦腆淺笑。「我不想讓無謂的謠言持續下去，是因為，我不想妳因此而困擾。」  
與妳是戀人的謠言，並不會損害我的名譽。  
跟妳在咖啡廳吃著聖代，像朋友一樣，我也很開心。  
「謝謝妳今天幫我塗藥。」凱伊瞇眼而笑，傾向前，在大吉嶺的頰邊留下一吻。「希望下次有機會能再喝妳泡得紅茶。」  
語畢，她站起身，在愕然無語的大吉嶺面前，笑著揮手告別。

 

桑德斯的直昇機飛離聖葛羅莉安娜後，橙黃白毫在休息室找到這位離開練習場地許久的大吉嶺大人，對方呆然坐於沙發，大腿的醫藥箱忘記放下。  
「大吉嶺大人，您怎麼了？」  
「……站不起來。」  
「為什麼？」白毫緊張地問：「是腿麻了嗎？」  
大吉嶺搖頭，右手輕撫臉頰，陷入無言的沉默。  
晚霞透窗照來，點亮華麗紅毯鋪成的地板，而穿著一身腥紅制服的人，她的臉蛋似乎也跟著染起被醺醉的紅。

 

 

 

The End

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

備註：

1\. My Fair Lady是1964年由奧黛麗赫本主演的電影，劇情是上流社會的自大教授因打賭而找了一名社會底層的賣花女，訓練她成為淑女，最後教授愛上了賣花女；馴悍記則是莎士比亞名作之一，劇情一樣是男人們經由打賭看誰能馴服自己強悍的妻子，而最後以女角獨白說妻子們就是該聽從丈夫的話作結。

2\. 王大河是官方廣播劇的角色，聲優也是喜多村。

 

 


	2. We Are Killing the Arts

 

「……excuse me？」  
大吉嶺看著那張迷惑的臉，不禁嘆了口氣。從不認為此人是駑鈍之徒，但偶爾確實有點遲鈍，針對纖細的藝術創作恐怕很難像自己那般感到扼腕。  
場景重回提供巨無霸聖代的橫濱咖啡廳，桑德斯的隊長穿著黑色薄襯衫與慣見的牛仔熱褲，如前次一樣坐在大吉嶺對面，她今天意外地只點了杯美式咖啡，而向來神采洋溢的本人也看得出來有絲疲倦，大吉嶺覺得有義務在她狀況不好的時候開口提醒：「小心不要再燙到了。」  
「嗯，Thank you.」攪拌奶精的手停了幾秒，凱伊さん揚起微笑，日光下宛若無邊青空的眼，此時隨光線而變得近似橄欖綠。  
她的那種眼神，溫柔而專注，坦然地能看穿人心。  
大吉嶺相信身為這雙視線接收者的每個人，一定都會像自己一樣，同時感到溫暖又危險……實在是不好應付的對手。  
「所以、妳剛剛說我們對藝術做了什麼？」  
慢條斯理地喝幾口咖啡後，總算能以更有精神的語氣問道，一反稍早前聽大吉嶺從文藝復興時期談到後現代創作的歷史時、那副昏昏欲睡的樣子。  
是昨晚沒睡好嗎？肯定不是因為聽藝術歷史源流聽到想睡，那就只剩下身體因素了。  
桑德斯校內最近有什麼活動嗎？大吉嶺一邊猜測，一邊以更平鋪直敘的方式，將今天邀請這位隊長前來赴約的理由說明清楚。「最近稍微瀏覽網路那些ケイダジ的同人作品──」  
凱伊さん被咖啡嗆到，咳了幾聲，趕忙把杯子放下。這個人為什麼總是不能與燙熱液體和平共處呢？

 

「為、為什麼要做這種事？」她用紙巾擦拭嘴角，滿臉狐疑望來。  
終於跟上討論的腳步了呢，大吉嶺滿意地點頭，繼續說：「──事實上，有些作品具有高度可看性。無論是修辭、故事架構、角色的人性面和中心思想，都不輸給市面出版的正統小說。」  
「哦……」  
「我很期待其中某篇的後續。那是中古世紀幻想國度的AU背景──」  
「AU？」  
「就是另一種世界觀的意思。」大吉嶺丟給她“請跟上進度而且不要打斷我”的眼神。「“大吉嶺”是勇者，“凱伊”是被惡龍綁架的公主，但實際上這是國家為隱藏公主具有惡龍之血的陰謀。世人只知道前去拯救公主的勇者們全被龍吃掉了，卻不知道正是被惡龍之血掌控的公主吃掉他們。」  
經過一番激鬥後，勇者被金色惡龍壓在腳底，就在龍的大嘴正要咬斷勇者脖子時，一陣光芒閃現，惡龍形體逐漸轉回人的模樣。  
「最後、裸體的凱伊公主倒在勇者大吉嶺身上。」  
「裸體？」  
「變身成龍不可能還穿著衣服，我覺得很符合物理常識。」大吉嶺圴起一口冰淇淋，掩飾臉蛋微紅的尷尬，深夜時光泡著紅茶邊看小說時，那段描述讓腦中浮現的想像自然不能告予本人。  
「會變身這種事本來就不符合常識吧？」凱伊さん看了一眼快要融化殆盡的聖代，大吉嶺知道自己食用速度很慢，但正常人是無法像對方兩三口就吃完的。「結果呢？最後勇者跟公主怎麼了？」  
「勇者聽完公主的故事，決定帶她踏上旅程，尋找能抑制惡龍之血的方法。」  
「Happy End？」  
大吉嶺搖頭。「這只是第一篇系列結束而已，後來作者就說寫不下去，恐怕會成坑。」  
「坑？」  
「就是半途而廢的意思。」大吉嶺斂下神色，嚴厲地評論：「我無法諒解輕易放棄的作法，所以留言批評作者過於隨心所欲，沒有責任心──」  
凱伊さん似乎認為這是可笑的事，捧腹大笑地重複：「妳留言了，而且還罵作者？！」  
「聽過這句格言嗎？最難得的勇氣，是思想的勇氣。而作者放棄了思想，也放棄了勇氣。」  
「那聽過這句格言嗎，大吉嶺？」唇邊掛著淺笑的凱伊さん，語氣溫和而誠懇，讓人感覺不出被辯駁的敵意。「一顆受了傷害的兒童的心會萎縮成這樣，一輩子像桃核堅硬，佈滿深溝。」  
「……我想對方應該不是兒童。」  
「對他們來說，創作都是類似的事，纖細的，心靈的分享，這不是從文藝復興時代講到後現代藝術時妳自己說的話嗎？」

 

大吉嶺挑起眉，有點開心，但還是擺出一副不受動搖的表情。「原來妳有聽我說話？」  
「我一直都有聽哦。」凱伊さん笑了笑，又是那種眼神，真摯地使人不由得回想起某天在休息室的事。  
某天她的親近。臉頰旁，充滿藥膏味的感謝之吻。  
大吉嶺抿緊下唇，將視線移往宣告徹底融化的聖代。  
「妳還要嗎？」  
「什麼？」驚訝地猛然抬頭，凱伊さん在問什麼？怎麼可能還要一個吻？她從沒想過，從沒有過這種下流的想法──。  
「聖代、妳還要嗎？」  
「……不要了。」  
“那我就接收了哦”凱伊さん愉快地將融化的聖代杯移到面前，一點也不覺得只剩奶油和餅乾的冰淇淋是很噁心的事。  
剛才誤解所導致的內心衝擊，讓大吉嶺突感身心俱疲，所以只能用喝水的沉默收拾雜亂心情。  
「不過我也能體會妳的失望，一個沒有後續故事的小說實在太折磨人了。」  
「作者說、因為沒有讓他萌的素材了。照片也被公司徹下，桑德斯高中雇傭律師甚至發表關於肖像權的聲明，報社也就不敢隨便刊載。」  
「啊啊、原來如此，所以妳才說那種奇怪的話。」凱伊さん含住湯匙，左手托著臉頰，她看起來總是一副漫不經心的樣子。「那麼，大吉嶺想怎麼做呢？我們畢竟不是真的戀人。」  
「但……也許一點動作就能激發創作者的靈感。」  
「例如？」  
「嗯……像這樣？」大吉嶺伸出右手，握住凱伊さん放在桌面的手。過了五秒鐘，她小心翼翼地瞄瞄旁邊的客人。「妳覺得有任何人在看嗎？」  
「我不覺得有人在看，」與其說是握住，不如說只是單純覆蓋壓住，任由大吉嶺僵硬地貼住手背的凱伊さん，又露出那抹讓人不好意思的笑，是顯得她非常成熟，而大吉嶺過於孩子氣的笑。「而且，我已經付了一筆錢給店經理，請他幫忙關注可能不只是來用餐的假客人，所以我想妳這個方法應該達不到效果。」  
大吉嶺失望地垂下肩膀，收回手時忍不住抱怨：「總是用錢解決問題的桑德斯……」  
「我以為妳也跟我一樣，不喜歡有虎視眈眈的人盯著看。」  
凱伊さん皺眉而笑，不知何時聖代已經被她吃光了，這是之前大吉嶺連同白毫、阿薩姆三人都沒辦法完勝的份量。  
「我已經習慣別人的眼光，」她淡淡回應：「這也是身為領導者的義務。正因為我們必須作為後輩典範，才更應該接受他人檢驗。」

 

在桑德斯也是如此吧，比起內部遴選的聖葛羅莉安娜，透過全校師生投票推選才能脫穎而出的隊長，要背負的責任應該無須別人多言。  
全國錦標賽結束後，曾有關於隊長要引咎辭職的謠言，大吉嶺從沒直接詢問過本人，但從幾次練習賽在桑德斯艦上觀察來的現象分析，自我解任的風波應該被順利平息了。  
如果發生在其他人身上，一定不會如此簡單結束。  
戰車道是桑德斯附屬高中的招牌，而眼前這個人──大吉嶺望著仰頭喝完咖啡的凱伊さん──正是桑德斯戰車道的招牌。

 

「好吧，我有一個辦法，妳要聽聽看嗎？」  
「什麼辦法？」  
凱伊さん瞇眼一笑，露出潔白牙齒，讓人覺得居然還會懷疑她的自己太過分。「來約會吧，大吉嶺。」  
「……約會？」跟不上跳躍的思考，只能被她牽著手站起。  
「我不喜歡欺騙別人，所以來場真正的約會吧！」凱伊さん眨眨眼睛，笑容頑皮。「如果路上被誰拍到了，傳上網路，那麼──」  
「──也就不需要藉由報社。」那個作者很有可能看到，然後就有後續了。大吉嶺點了頭，認同計畫的可行性。  
決定方針後，兩位隊長都是具有極高行動力的人，迫不及待準備執行。  
當凱伊さん在櫃台結帳簽名，服務生與她聊天時嬌嗲婉轉的聲音，讓人不由得豎起耳朵。  
「下次我會準備特別的聖代口味招待妳。」  
「哈哈，可以有多一點巧克力嗎？」  
「可以有更多……妳想要的口味。」服務生微笑地說著弦外之音，眼神熱情而直率，絲毫不管大吉嶺就站在旁邊，她將一張寫有電話號碼的名片塞入凱伊さん的短褲口袋裡。「記得常來哦。」  
「我會記住的，也會記住妳。」  
凱伊さん是已經習慣積極的攻勢，還是心性太過大方，只把對方當成可以交際的朋友呢？在旁安靜注視的大吉嶺，實在摸不透桑德斯學生的交友方式。  
「走吧。」  
語畢，手又被她牽著，牢固地握入掌心，能感覺到指結處的硬繭。  
大吉嶺覺得有些酥癢，而且一想到剛才這個人還在跟別人打情罵俏，就覺得被握住手、被掌控約會主導權，實是有辱聖葛羅莉安娜隊長身份的安排。  
當她想要掙脫，凱伊さん卻湊在耳邊，輕聲說：「約會是要牽手的，大吉嶺不知道嗎？」  
「我當然知道。」不服輸的性格驅使嘴巴自動反駁：「但為何不是我牽妳的手？」  
爽快的桑德斯隊長，果然發出豪爽笑聲，讓大吉嶺覺得自己太過小家子氣。  
她聳聳肩。「可以啊，我不在乎誰牽誰。」

 

──總而言之，確認好約會牽手的方式。  
步驟是很重要的，循序漸進，誰該做什麼，不該做什麼。  
就像大吉嶺堅持唯有反覆不斷的訓練，才能磨練出足以純熟發揮所長的能力，一個失去步調的計畫是不可能成功的。  
話是這麼說。  
大吉嶺皺起眉，看著走出店外就拿手機尋找橫濱景點的那人。  
兩隻手都拿著手機，這樣怎麼牽？  
嘆了口氣，大吉嶺主動伸出手，將凱伊さん的左手包覆在自己掌中。雖然兩人身高相差無幾，手的形狀大小卻完全不同，就連溫度都不一樣。  
「無須再查。忘記了嗎？妳的約會對象就在橫濱長大。」  
「哦，也對，大吉嶺有推薦的地方嗎？」凱伊さん雖然還是笑咪咪的樣子，但頰邊有些酡紅，是在害臊嗎？大吉嶺不禁將她的手握得更緊，現在正是發揮騎士精神的時候。  
「交給我吧。」  
橫濱是她的家，招待遠道而來的客人當然是她的責任。  
「大吉嶺、有點帥氣呢。」凱伊さん又湊在耳邊，用那道低柔說話時會非常干擾專注力的嗓音。「難怪妳是拯救公主的勇者。」  
「但凱伊さん不太有體統，不像公主。」大吉嶺別過頭，與她牽手走往車站方向。「別在我耳邊說話，很癢。」  
哈哈哈，只得到有點失禮的笑聲回應。

 

──於是。  
沿路上，只要凱伊さん手頭沒拿食物或飲料吃吃喝喝，大吉嶺都一直牽著她，後來發現其實自己一手幫她拿吃的，一手還是能牽著。  
實驗結果十分滿意，那個人只要湊過來張開嘴巴，大吉嶺就會將食物塞到她嘴裡，她們的手可以無須放開，繼續走著相同步伐，感受逐漸一致的溫度。  
大吉嶺除了帶這位追求美食的約會對象品嚐推薦名店，也記得帶她去能陶冶性情的地方，但又不能讓人覺得無聊，所以最終她們在鐵路模型博物館玩了一下午。博物館裡有駕駛模擬座椅，坐上去操縱機器，就好像真的當起司機員開著火車進入山洞，凱伊さん跟那些孩童們一起興奮大叫，玩得非常開心。  
大多時候，大吉嶺只是安靜站在旁邊看著，卻一點也不感到無趣，因為凱伊さん總會栩栩如生地形容她有多麼快樂的心情，分享著她首度的驚奇經驗，而這一切都是因為有大吉嶺在──相較於新科技新事物充斥的桑德斯高中，大吉嶺從沒想過原來自己也能給予她新奇感受，連帶地也自豪得意了起來。

 

傍晚在中華街用完餐，大吉嶺依然牽起她的手，來到附近公園散步。  
遠處最著名的地標摩天輪，開始在微暗中靜靜發光。  
她們來到一處長椅坐下，時節接近秋天，日夜溫差大，只穿一件薄襯衫的凱伊さん打了幾個噴嚏，所以大吉嶺將自己的及膝長風衣脫下，極為紳士地覆在她肩上。

 

「妳不會冷嗎？」  
「還好。」大吉嶺仍穿著制服毛衣，顯然比起對方有更多餘裕。  
凱伊さん調整姿勢，攤開左手臂將大吉嶺抱入懷裡，右手則將毛衣一起覆蓋在彼此肩上。  
兩人披著同一件外套，兩份軀體緊密相依。  
投射地面的影子趨於合一。  
大吉嶺在驚訝過後，下意識想要往後拉開距離，但凱伊さん此時出聲提醒：「我們還在約會哦。」  
而且，不會有比這個姿勢更讓人溫暖了，對吧？  
「……狡猾的人。」  
「現在才發現嗎？」說者偏頭望來，微笑面容如平日友善親切，那雙隨晚霞降下、逐漸變得暗沉的眼，卻存有使人緊張的強勢意象。「大吉嶺難道以為我對誰都會提出約會邀請嗎？」  
大吉嶺沒有回答。不太明白這時該回應什麼，她當然知道今天是因為自己有所要求，桑德斯的隊長才會特別跑來橫濱一趟，甚至提議進行奇妙的一日約會。  
聽到了嘆息聲。  
「真正狡猾的人是誰呢？」凱伊さん的聲音，聽來沉靜而略帶哀愁，大吉嶺闔起眼，想讓自己能在這個懷裡放鬆。  
可是，根本做不到。  
無論是耳邊傳來的心跳聲，還是與白毫或阿薩姆都截然不同、這雙結實有力的手臂；無論是說話時響徹胸口內的沉柔音節，還是隱藏不住危險氣息、坦率地刺痛人心的藍眼──無論是一整天被自己緊緊牽住的大手，或是微笑回望時瞬間屏除世界所有人的緊迫目光。  
全都不是大吉嶺習慣的，熟悉的，懂得該如何接受的東西。  
「我只是……」想說什麼呢？大吉嶺問著自己，還能說什麼。  
「沒關係，反正約會也該結束了。」

 

凱伊さん的語氣變得難以言喻，忽然，下巴被抬起，大吉嶺瞪大眼，望著那逐漸靠近的臉龐。  
啊──原來她的睫毛這麼長。  
不明緣由，在快要被吻的當下，卻是想著這種無聊小事。  
“喀喳”聲從後方響起，伴隨一道忽亮即逝的閃光燈。  
大吉嶺清楚地看到那雙眼中的變化。  
從溫柔如水的情緒，霎時凝結成冷酷堅硬的冰。  
然而，下一秒那個人又笑了。原本捏住下巴的手拿開，身體也跟著產生距離，金色瀏海略微遮住眉毛和眼簾，使凱伊さん的笑容看來有些夢幻不真。

 

「妳返艦後就可以看到今天約會的成果。」  
「……我要走了。」大吉嶺緊繃牙關，雙手抓皺大衣站起身，頓時怒意沸騰。  
被耍了──明確地知道這件事──被桑德斯的隊長輕易翻弄內心。  
大吉嶺痛恨自己因氣氛影響而變得軟弱的意志，但更惱怒於今天最後一刻偏偏表現得如此差勁、壞心眼的約會對象。  
真的是、壞透了！  
「哎、大吉嶺！等等──」罪魁禍首連忙追了過來，拉住大吉嶺的手腕，慌張道歉：「抱歉、我玩笑開得太過分了！但我以為、以為這也是妳想達成的目的……所以……」  
「可以放開我嗎？」大吉嶺懶得跟她多說，深吸口氣，吐出平板至極的疲憊聲音。「我該返艦確認妳計畫的完成度──感謝妳的幫忙，凱伊さん。」  
無話可說的那個人，總算鬆開大吉嶺的手。

 

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

過了幾天，約會照片一一被傳至戰車道相關的八卦網站和粉絲頁面，關於兩校隊長的謠言就變得幾乎不是謠言，凱伊有時點開搜尋網站，會想著某名作者是否寫出了大吉嶺想要看的故事後續。  
也可能，那些關鍵字會讓大吉嶺火大地關上電腦也不一定。  
坐在辦公桌前的凱伊，追悔莫及地捂住臉。

 

還有那麼多期中文書報告必須解決，原本想等處理完畢再專心整理萌生的戀情，好好計畫如何獲得對方青睞，選一個最棒的時機告白……。  
結果在還沒行動前就被討厭了。  
凱伊頹喪地趴在桌上，被自己的愚蠢打敗。

 

 

 

The End

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

備註：

1\. 最難得的勇氣，是思想的勇氣：出自法國小說家兼文學評論家法朗士，小說以人道主義立場、批判風格，表現作者對社會不公的憤慨之情，他同時是1921年諾貝爾文學獎獲得者。

2\. 一顆受了傷害的兒童的心會萎縮成這樣，一輩子都像桃核一樣堅硬，一樣佈滿深溝：出自法國19世紀著名作家巴爾扎克，法國現實主義文學成就最高者之一。他創作的《人間喜劇》（Comédie Humaine）是人類文學史上罕見的文學豐碑，被稱為法國社會的「百科全書」。

 

 


	3. Didn't Know You Were Here

 

「呃……」  
三番兩次喚了名字，而預計中的鄙夷綠色視線一秒也沒看來。  
讓人無奈的拉鋸戰在會場持續半小時，終於出現大吉嶺難得獨自一人、站於圓柱旁沉思的好時機，凱伊連忙跟身旁的人致歉，從對話中抽身，她越過一個又一個意欲攀談的賓客，來到對方面前。  
而聖葛羅莉安娜的隊長大人，只是紋風不動地喝了口紅茶，冷淡地說“哎呀、凱伊さん，沒發現妳也在這裡呢。”  
明明叫了妳這麼多次……。凱伊深深嘆息。「我很早的時候就發現妳到了。」  
「那又如何呢？」  
「……只是想跟妳打招呼。」  
「已經打完招呼了。」大吉嶺將茶杯放回托盤，望向臺上的演講者，全身散發不容許凱伊再接近一步的冷然氣息。

 

她們正位於另一場由美方主催的戰車支援研究會議，會場設在豪華郵輪，由飯店連續三天三夜不間斷提供饗宴，用以招待自他國而來的客人，以及必須在郵輪上過夜的貴賓。凱伊只是來參加第一輪會議，受邀以日本戰車道高校的經驗做些開幕演講，所以依然穿著桑德斯的西裝制服。  
讓她訝異的是，沒想到聖葛羅莉安娜的代表也來了。  
在大洗廢校一戰中，凱伊得知文部省有意結合戰車盟，在日本舉辦世界級比賽，便向桑德斯的資助方做了一連串報告和討論。既然是世界比賽，無論替換零件、戰車規格、運輸器材等，肯定不能再像高中錦標賽那樣自由，也不可能再要求各別學校自主補充，主辦方必須有能力供應不同國家的不同硬體需求，根本不是日本單獨辦得到的事。  
生產力首屈一指的工業大國，就是在這種時候應該登場。

 

只要獨創資源共享的平台，輔以桑德斯及背後支援國訂立的遊戲規則，打穩在日本戰車道的基礎，將來不管是文部省基於保護主義而制定的比賽規則、或是在內部操控一切的戰車盟組織，都需要考量美方新勢力的反對意見。  
雖然凱伊相當激賞聖葛羅莉安娜磨練自己、提昇自我以突破困境的作法，但如果規則打從最初便是歪斜而不公，只會單方面要求己方必須更努力更堅強，輸了也不要喪氣，不能氣餒，下次再繼續加油──對於那些因信任而追隨至今的後輩們來說，實在太可憐也太過分了。  
有願意背負困難，在逆境中腳踏實地的努力家；自然也會有選擇打破規則，直接粉碎現況的變革者。

 

「……簡直像黑船來航呢。」大吉嶺的喃喃自語，讓凱伊隨她的視線越過落地窗外，看到海面上兩臺逐漸靠近的黑色郵輪。  
是要參加下一輪會議的他國代表吧。  
「日本只有我們兩所學校出現啊。」  
「其他學校正交接給新的隊長，罕有國際經驗的後輩，不會知道你們桑德斯跟美國在計畫什麼。」  
「說得真難聽，好像我們是壞蛋一樣。」  
「你們的霸道風格，舉世皆知。」大吉嶺繼續喝了口紅茶。「我只是來看看狀況，並不打算提供個人意見。」  
「大吉嶺也是想著一樣的事吧？」凱伊雙手別在身後，聳肩而笑。「要邁向國際舞臺就必須掌握情報，誰知道呢，也許我們可以改變世界規則呢。」  
大吉嶺垂下眼簾，唇邊勾起一抹嘲諷弧度。「妳想做的不只是這些吧。」  
凱伊正想回話，主持人卻已宣佈下一名演講者輪到她，只好攏開肩前的髮，失望地開口：「大吉嶺，我還有些話想跟妳說──可以留下來等我嗎？」  
「妳該把制服穿好，」大吉嶺將杯子和茶盤放在餐桌，看到凱伊一頭霧水的表情，輕聲嘆息，抬起雙手為她束好領帶，一一扣上外套扣子。「畢竟妳是代表日本戰車道高校站在那裡，不要忘了這件事，凱伊さん。」

 

她以為這表示對方答應了。  
她以為她已經沒那麼生氣了。  
──然而，結束演講後，大吉嶺已經不在會場。  
聖葛羅莉安娜的直昇機，飛往被陽光穿透的雲層，而急忙追來的凱伊只能傻眼地站在甲板，大口喘氣。  
不能再這樣下去。凱伊回到桑德斯艦上，立刻透過直美的關係，聯繫最有可能成為僵持局面突破口的“那名人物”。

 

“如果您想見我們隊長，”深夜，仍亮著燈光的隊長辦公室，擺放桌面的手提電腦螢幕中出現年輕少女的面容。“自然必須透過公關部門的許可和安排。”  
「阿薩姆，妳應該知道我請求許可很多次了，也被你們拒絕很多次。」  
“這不是我能插手的領域。”平靜而不帶私人感情的語氣，凱伊覺得阿薩姆有時比大吉嶺更難應付。  
至少大吉嶺偶爾還會有動怒的樣子。  
「我絕不是想要給你們隊長添麻煩，Please。」凱伊採取低姿態，誠懇地說：「我是想向她賠罪，好好看著她的眼睛，說我很抱歉。」  
“是關於那些照片的事吧……？”  
「嗯……也、也有點關係……」  
“我們隊長對於詢問的人都一律回應，妳們並非是戀人關係，還有其他需要道歉之處嗎？”  
「呃……這個、唔……」結結巴巴地說不出口，凱伊知道自己因自責和害臊而紅起臉來，幸好對方應該無法透過螢幕看穿肌膚顏色的轉變。「還有、各式各樣的……我想……」  
看到阿薩姆吐出大氣。  
“我無法給您任何幫助，但如果您真的想見我們隊長一面──”  
「我真的想！」  
“──那就絕不要在明天八點至十點間請求面會。”阿薩姆正經的表情並無洩漏絲毫秘密，但凱伊就是覺得她正講著必須由聽者自行參透的情報。“這段時間是陸地補給船登艦的時候，大吉嶺總會親自留在倉庫檢查茶葉數量和品質。”  
那麼、我該切斷通訊了，祝福您一切順利。  
語畢，阿薩姆那邊的畫面呈現滿幕黑暗，只留下凱伊在辦公桌前深思。

 

正式面會的管道總是被拒絕，無法獲得甲板停靠許可的話，也不能開著直昇機硬要停降，肯定會被警衛強制遣返，唯一能見到面的方法，只剩下偷偷摸摸登艦、突然出現在大吉嶺面前，讓她措手不及無路可退了。  
但是，應該怎麼做呢……。  
……啊啊。五分鐘後，靈光一現，凱伊開心地拍了掌心。  
她想到那個時候大洗的情報兵如何潛入桑德斯。  
「已經快要十二點了……趕快儲油、飛往橫濱、然後……嗯嗯……就這樣……」

 

──世上能用錢解決的事很多。  
當然還有一張真摯漂亮的臉蛋。  
大半夜被挖起來駕駛直昇機的直美，雖然確認凱伊已安穩踏在陸地，卻還是於上空盤旋許久，觀察她有勇無謀的潛入計畫。  
清晨，凱伊總算找到在港口盤點物品，正要出航的聖葛羅莉安娜補給商船，她花了一筆錢收買其中一名運貨員，還不忘拿出可愛的柴郡貓布偶，證明自己真的只是想要給位於艦上的好友一個難忘的生日驚喜。  
不會有人懷疑年輕可愛的青少女，就像不會有人能拒絕塞滿褲袋的鈔票一樣。

 

不過，計畫還是出了點小差錯。  
首先，凱伊沒料到跟自己調換的運貨員工作正是搬運茶葉，原本想等成功上艦後再找機會去倉庫埋伏，現在卻朝反方向進展，必須大喇喇地直接走到大吉嶺面前。  
糟透了。如果大吉嶺發現戴著灰色帽子、身穿運貨員灰色連身長褲制服的人，就是凱伊的話……。  
好吧，再怎麼情況惡劣還是能拔腿逃跑，她對腳程尚有自信。

 

凌晨八點，搬上搬下的負荷，讓為了處理報告而減少睡眠好一陣子的凱伊，感到相當疲累，但她還是必須打起精神，眼看倉庫就在前方，而穿著藍色毛衣的大吉嶺，也一臉神清氣爽地與她的小後輩站在一起。  
It's show time.  
「大吉嶺大人，箱子的數量都正確。」  
「那打開來看看吧。」  
聖葛羅莉安娜對茶葉的注重，透過戰車道隊長對每份箱中物嚴謹而仔細的觀察可以證實。  
「這是……」打開其中某箱茶葉，發現茶葉罐旁邊被塞了一隻貓型布偶，由於受到無情擠壓所以有點變形，感覺非常可憐。  
大吉嶺拿起布偶觀看，並未看到所有者的署名，也沒有發現，凱伊就站在箱子後方，身體直挺挺的，壓低帽沿，不敢出聲。  
「是愛麗絲夢遊仙境的柴郡貓呢。」白毫說話時，吸引倉庫裡其他清點的學生好奇靠來。  
女孩子對可愛的東西沒有抵抗力，而凱伊已經被她們不自覺包圍成型的人海戰術嚇到冷汗直流。  
「你，」大吉嶺忽然出聲詢問：「這是放錯的嗎？」  
啊啊、不要看過來、不要再靠過來了！凱伊不著痕跡地往後退一步，壓低帽沿，開口時用刻意裝出的粗啞聲線：「是……好像是、有人要送給戰車道隊長……」  
「送給我？」大吉嶺狐疑地皺眉，凝視懷中的柴郡貓布偶，發現背後有拉鍊可以拉開，她打開後，拿出藏在裡面的心型巧克力和一張信紙。  
信紙內容只有短短一句話，卻使大吉嶺吃驚地睜大眼，審視那名低頭的運貨員。「你──」  
被發現了嗎？凱伊嚇到背後都是汗，眼角餘光瞄瞄倉庫出口，盤算從這裡到逃出生天的距離。

 

「大吉嶺大人，是誰送的呢？」  
「“我會一輩子負責吃完妳的巨無霸聖代”──什麼意思？真的不是放錯嗎？」  
七嘴八舌的女學生們猜測布偶贈送者的身份，大吉嶺則無語地緊盯凱伊喬裝的運貨員，那雙碧綠的眼底有著如火焰蕊心的藍。  
「是呢，到底是誰呢，我會記得跟補給船的公司再做詢問的。好了，清點結束，大家回去準備吧，早上的訓練快開始了。」大吉嶺沒有再看運貨員一眼，只是微笑地與學生們一起走出倉庫，宣佈補給商家的員工也可以離艦回陸了。  
凱伊吐出一口安心的大氣。  
悄悄從登上小船的行列中抽身，她跑到聖葛羅莉安娜校園內，由於不是很清楚地形，但能清晰地聽到幾道砲聲，應該是很靠近練習場吧？凱伊爬上一顆大樹，打算從最高制空點查看全貌，果然看到前方的沙地模擬場，以邱吉爾為首的聖葛羅莉安娜戰車，組成漂亮的翼形陣線正在沙盤操演。  
……練習啊，那只好等了。  
坐在樹幹上的凱伊，肩膀靠著大樹，在熟悉的轟隆砲聲中，闔起眼計畫等會兒突襲到大吉嶺的話，應該說些什麼。  
或許是由於身體過於疲倦，也可能是好不容易從極度緊張的狀態放心下來，她不知不覺在樹上睡著了。

 

等醒來時──正確的說法是，被吵醒──凱伊才發現自己又再次被一群聖葛羅莉安娜的學生包圍。  
「現在的變態連航母都上得來啊！」  
「不可原諒、居然敢裝成運貨員！」  
五六名穿著戰車道鮮紅制服的學生，拿著類似撐竿跳的長形竹竿，不斷地戳刺著躲在樹葉中的凱伊。  
更慘的是，大吉嶺就站在那群女生前方，右手還抱著早上的柴郡貓布偶。  
她仰頭望來的神情，酷似雪天極地，寒冷而不存有半分容涉。  
「大吉嶺大人，我們該怎麼處理這個變態！？」  
「把人打下來，」那道清澈嗓音，無論何時都像水一樣自然溫潤，也像把具有割傷之力的水刃，能輕易劃出鮮血。「抓到後，從船上丟下去。」  
「從船上丟下去？丟到海裡嗎？」  
「不、不，大吉嶺大人應該是譬喻用法吧？」  
「啊、是那個直接說明有失格調之類的格言嗎？」  
「我想大吉嶺大人是真的說要把人丟下海。」  
「我覺得應該是──」  
雖然指揮官下達明確命令，但因為過於脫離常識，屬下們陷入一片混亂。  
凱伊從大樹後方爬下，趁她們無法決定該如何執行命令時再度逃走。  
「大吉嶺大人，那位該不會是……」白毫在耳邊輕聲詢問。  
大吉嶺的視線從逃走的背影移開，看著手中布偶，低喃唸出：「“只有瘋子才會來到這裡。”」  
「是瘋狂茶會呢。」  
是啊。大吉嶺笑了，手指動動貓的鬍鬚。We're all mad here。

 

另一方面，凱伊跑進不知名的平坦草原，四周有白色復古的洋式建築物，可愛的維多利亞花園涼亭。  
「……呼哈、真是、太累人了……」  
她癱坐在草叢後，拿下帽子搧風。  
沒想到要靠近大吉嶺居然是這麼不容易的事。  
「凱伊さん──」  
「嗚哇啊！」  
真的被嚇到了，凱伊轉過頭，居然看到一臉無奈的阿薩姆就站在草叢旁。  
「阿薩姆！嚇死我了！」  
「……您為什麼沒跟補給商船一起離艦？」  
「妳知道是我啊？」凱伊哈哈乾笑，拉下連身制服的拉鍊，露出裡面溼透的白色T-Shirt，頸間掛著桑德斯學生特有的兩塊軍牌。「好險是妳發現的，如果是大吉嶺的話，我真的會被她丟下海。」  
阿薩姆抿唇幾秒，像是在考慮該不該說，最後，她這麼開口：「看來您的計畫失敗了，請回去桑德斯吧，凱伊さん。」  
「我需要見她一面。」凱伊站起身，抓著帽子的右手放在胸前，微微點頭行禮。「我現在知道了，偷偷摸摸是無法見到大吉嶺的，所以，希望妳能代為引荐，阿薩姆。」  
「我不能將一個有可能危害隊長的人帶到她面前。」  
「危害？」凱伊疑惑地偏頭。「妳認為我會傷害你們隊長嗎？我可以讓妳檢查，身上沒有帶危險物品。」  
「我的意思是──」阿薩姆頓了一下，不知道想起什麼，臉蛋微紅。她咳了一聲，繼續問：「凱伊さん，如果您真的誠心誠意想要致歉，我還是那句話，請用正式管道，透過我們公關部門，取得隊長接見的同意吧。」  
在那之前，任何破壞規矩的行為，並不足以代表您的心意。  
我們是聖葛羅莉安娜，是以遵守規則、延續規則為榮的學校，而不是桑德斯。  
「如果您在道歉之前，不懂得尊重我校校風，我們隊長也不可能接受這樣毫無份量的歉意。」  
所以，大吉嶺不知道您在這裡，而您也未曾在這裡。  
「──這些可是、那位閣下的原話哦。」  
凱伊聽完後，除了訝異之外，也只能垂下肩膀，默默點頭。  
「順道說一句，」阿薩姆微微一笑。「今天的下午茶，大吉嶺只吃了那塊被藏在布偶肚子裡的巧克力。」  
凱伊也跟著笑了，搔搔後腦杓，深吸一口氣後，歉然而穩重地說：「不好意思，今天給你們添麻煩了。來日，我會正式拜訪。」  
「恭候您的來訪。」

 

──之後。  
回到桑德斯艦上，已是晚間七點。  
凱伊今晚睡得很早，難得地，丟開那些文書工作，讓跑累的身體陷入甜美夢鄉。  
沒有人知道她白天去哪裡做了什麼，沒有人看到，就當是這樣吧。  
從頭來過。  
唯有尊重大吉嶺的方式，才能真正地表達歉意。

 

 

 

The End

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

備註：

1\. 在愛麗絲夢遊仙境一書中，有個時光停止流逝的茶會，出現在《瘋狂茶會A mad tea party》一章。柴郡貓說「在這裡的我們都是瘋狂的，妳也是，我也是」，愛麗絲回他「你怎麼知道我是瘋狂的？」，柴郡貓說「妳當然是，只有瘋了的人才會來到這裡（Only mad people come here.）」

2\. 黑船來航：西元1853年，由美國東印度艦隊司令馬休•佩里率領美國海軍軍艦，駛入江戶灣相州浦賀海面（今東京灣神奈川縣南部）商談開國問題，脅迫日本開放門戶，強制性地解除日本的鎖國政策。

 

 


	4. Don't Be AWOL

 

將戰車陸續從荒野運回校棟後，桑德斯有名的射手兼副隊長，露出了無表情中勉強可見的疑惑。  
這讓大吉嶺原本已有些燥動難平的心更覺陣陣煩怒，於是她深吸一口氣，不管身旁阿薩姆和橙黃白毫的懇勸視線，吐出比平日更低沉的音調，再次抨擊：「請問貴校隊長是否不把與敝校的練習賽當一回事？賽前行禮沒有出現，賽後敬禮也看不到蹤影──當逃兵可是有失顏面的行為。」  
對方似乎總算聽明，在直言不誨的指責中，不受動搖地聳肩  
真是的，難道這所學校的特有產物是遲鈍和失禮嗎……？  
「我們隊長這幾天生病，為了不傳染給外校諸位，必須迴避這場練習賽的出場。」她邊說邊環顧著，幾個跟隨吉普車一起回來的觀眾，那些西裝筆挺、一身精緻套裝的外國來客看來相當滿意，等跟前來報告的後輩確保某些事項後，才又低頭望向大吉嶺等人，低聲道：「如果有怠慢之處，sorry。」  
居然生病了。怎麼想都覺得是跟病弱無緣的模樣。  
大吉嶺抿緊唇，碧藍的銳利目光瞄向正興奮討論的觀眾們。她很清楚這些人是桑德斯高中背後的運作支柱，有幾張臉孔甚至前陣子曾在遊艇上見過。  
經由今日與聖葛羅莉安娜的練習賽，順道展現值得投注心力的價值性，桑德斯的隊長即使不在現場，依舊大方地將日本戰車道的門戶大開給各有盤算的外人觀察。

 

不知道哪件事比較讓大吉嶺動怒。  
是曾說過下次就要正式拜訪以表歉意、如今卻根本不見蹤影的某人，還是某人持續進行的那件與高尚差之千里的霸道計畫？  
想要改變戰車道的規矩，讓桑德斯更有機會獲勝什麼的……原以為那個人是絕不會在意此種小家子氣的事，以為那個人的志向肯定凌駕多數之上。  
她也以為她是足以信賴的對象，所以她牽著她的手，走在橫濱街上。  
跟她在一起的那天，本來會變成美好回憶，直到──。

 

「大吉嶺大人，」白毫的聲音打斷越想越雜亂的思緒。「要不要去……唔、探望凱伊さん呢？」  
大吉嶺尚未開口，阿薩姆便搶先一步說：「為什麼要探望？桑德斯的隊長承諾正式道歉，尚未履行之前我方沒有釋出善意的必要。」  
「可是……畢竟幾次練習賽下來我們受到諸多招待，於情於理……」  
原想當反對方的立場被搶走，大吉嶺無奈地看了一眼滿臉正經的阿薩姆，想起她在那天艦上變態出沒騷動結束後，是如何保證某人確實充滿歉意，勸著該是時候見見對方了、不近人情的嚴厲並不是件好事……等等。  
「……白毫說得沒錯。」結果只剩退讓策略可以選擇，大吉嶺以溫和語氣向桑德斯的副隊長開口：「如果不麻煩的話，可以允許我們歸艦前稍微打擾貴校隊長嗎？」  
「妳是說去看看凱伊隊長嗎？」微睜雙眼，射手困擾地搔搔短髮。「我得先向隊長報告──」  
似乎是想到什麼，她頓了幾秒。  
「──不過算了。我想隊長會很高興的。」  
請跟我來吧。這麼說著，雙手插在褲子口袋，一派灑脫的射手轉身引路，等待聖葛羅莉安娜的隊長跟上。  
此時，阿薩姆出聲建議：「我跟白毫留在這裡清點耗損物品和安排回艦事宜，大吉嶺妳一個人去吧。」  
「……早知道妳會這麼說。」大吉嶺揚起苦笑，喃喃回擊。  
阿薩姆微笑地將雙手背在身後。「祝妳順利。」

 

實在是意義不明的祝福。  
大吉嶺心想，只是探望遽聞病中的敵校隊長，能出什麼差錯呢？  
“我想隊長會很高興的。”  
安靜跟著桑德斯的副隊長走在校棟廊上，想起這句話，大吉嶺心裡不由得嘆息。  
其實也知道不能全怪那人，或是單獨某個事件。  
這陣子夜深人靜時，看著被擺在書桌的柴郡貓，她會試圖釐清夾雜在怒氣與羞惱中的隱密心境。  
比起被當成開玩笑的對象，更氣得是自己被輕易翻弄撩撥的意志。  
但如果不是因為大吉嶺提出要求，那個人也不至於……不至於有機會如此親近自己，不至於找到玩弄心情的空隙。  
再者，那個人……凱伊さん當時的所作所為，緊迫而直率的眼神，縈繞在鼻息間的氣味，差點唇瓣相貼的瞬間，真的僅是出於惡作劇或幼稚傷人的玩笑嗎？  
不問本人是絕不會清楚的。可是，大吉嶺無法決定自己是否真想弄清楚。

 

「哦、Sorry！」來到某個房門外，射手正想要敲門，門板就被一個穿著醫生白袍的女性打開，她漾開笑容，朝大吉嶺等人說：「是來探望凱伊的嗎？人正好醒著，直接進去吧。」  
由於像醫生的人都這麼說了，大吉嶺也就跟著大喇喇的直美一起走入，然後，看到了某人站在窗前，裸著上身，背部肌膚一覽無遺，肩胛至腰際的線條縈耀淡光，身軀緊繃而結實，沒有穿內衣的豐滿胸脯，側面隱隱若現著令人臉紅的輪廓。  
她正要套上襯衫。  
「凱伊隊長。」  
「直美啊？怎麼了？」  
雖然聽到聲音，但那個人毫不介懷衣衫不整的現況，依然漫不經心地吹著窗外微風，慵懶而瀟灑，直到襯衫從手肘往上穿好，修長指尖撩開捲髮，露出白淨頸項和耳朵。  
大吉嶺想起約會那天，兩人坐在公園長椅，緊密相依時髮際傳來的香味。  
「我帶聖葛羅莉安娜的隊長來探望妳了。」  
聞言，大吉嶺發現那個人扣扣子的動作完全停住，只是一個簡單回頭都讓她僵硬地花上數十秒，才終於能看向來訪者。  
「呦、大、大吉嶺！」凱伊清了喉嚨，慌忙地扣好原本似乎沒打算全扣上的扣子。「抱歉，我沒想到妳會來……」  
她瞪了直美一眼，就像在說，妳該早點通報我。  
對方一樣只給予聳肩當回應。  
「聽說妳生病了。」大吉嶺開口時，意外於聲音比預想中更低啞，這讓她尷尬地抿緊下唇，強迫腦中清除那些關於胸部、裸體、香氣等等的聯想。  
「哦……這個、還好啦……」凱伊笑了笑。「只是最近沒怎麼睡，抵抗力不夠，醫生說多睡點就沒事了。」  
這讓大吉嶺微皺眉頭。早在約會那天她就發現對方頂著疲倦神態出現，只是沒想到不健康的狀態持續這麼久。  
是為了那些事才沒睡吧，那些關於想要改變日本戰車道規則的事。  
一瞬間很想把凱伊推下窗戶，也許撞撞腦袋可以讓她想得更透徹點。

 

揉著眉宇，大吉嶺盡量放緩說話語調。「妳應該把心力放在最正確的事物上。」  
凱伊眨了幾次眼睛，是打算裝傻，還是根本沒聽懂弦外之音？「嗯……我想妳說得沒錯，我會記住的。」  
這時，直美開口：「我是不是應該先──」  
「Stay.」  
「請留下。」  
同時被兩人強烈要求，直美只好往嘴裡丟一片口香糖，乖乖站在門邊，以防她們突然決定動手解決紛爭，到時她可以早點逃出生天。  
「我很感謝妳的探望，大吉嶺。」凱伊往後退了幾步，左手捂住嘴巴。「不過可能要麻煩妳離開了，畢竟我的病是會傳染的。」  
「不用妳下逐客令我也會走。」  
大吉嶺臉色一沉，脾氣很快又湧起，轉身走往房門，但凱伊立刻大步向前抓住她的手。  
「我不是這個意思，妳別再生氣了。」懊惱地連聲音都變得有絲尖銳，凱伊緊緊握住那隻比自己掌心更小的手。「我只是不想傳染給妳。」  
大吉嶺沉默不語，但任由手被粗率地抓住，沒有掙扎。  
「我一定會去找妳，請妳……等我。」凱伊嘆口氣，緩緩鬆開，深怕指尖徹底放開的下一秒，某個紅色身影就會消失無蹤。「還有，別再生氣了，會長皺紋的。」  
「凱伊さん，」揚起淺笑，笑意卻未到達清澈眼底，大吉嶺回頭以有禮而疏遠的音調道：「也許在無法確定期日之前，妳應該謹慎承諾。」  
「抱歉，讓妳等這麼久。」這道溫柔的語氣，真誠的態度，比任何利炮更能擊毀高聳堅固的心牆。「大吉嶺，我一定會儘快去找妳。」  
根本無須使用這麼親密曖昧的言詞。  
畢竟沒有約好日子，畢竟，在此之前的請求會面都被拒絕了。  
──承認吧，妳對她根本不公平──  
大吉嶺握緊雙手，不敢否認內心的正義之聲。  
是啊，一點也不公平，如果要說誰應該道歉，至少不會是凱伊さん單獨一人的錯。  
訓責自己一番，決定好該做的事，大吉嶺轉身走到凱伊面前，幫忙把最中間被遺漏掉、露出小小肚臍的扣子扣好。  
「休息吧，凱伊さん。」她輕聲應允：「妳知道我會等妳。」  
「大吉嶺──」凱伊感動地直想抱住她，但必須克制，免得又惹人生氣。  
「──妳們真的不用我先走嗎？」直美又發問了，有點受不了目睹彆腳連續劇的現場。「因為我真的很想走。」  
而這次大吉嶺只是掃她一眼，留下桑德斯的正副隊長，自己先行離開。

 

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

「──也就是說，如果這件事能夠順利，如果真的能有個合作平臺，那就可以讓戰車太少的學校、甚至是沒有戰車的學校，都有機會參加小型比賽了。因為我們桑德斯可以提供相關的零件和戰車，我們可以幫忙大家──」  
「這只是讓戰車比賽變成遊樂場。」  
「唔……當然、還有一些細節部份需要討論……但是，我想先跟妳說明──我不想讓妳覺得我是壞蛋。」  
大吉嶺停下腳步，轉頭看向總算在三天後依約前來拜訪的桑德斯隊長。  
今日下午，結束戰車道訓練，原想先回房沐浴沖洗，沒想到一踏入校舍，某個後輩就來說桑德斯的人已經到了。  
比預計時間還要早一個鐘頭。  
不管遲到或早到都是失禮的事，大吉嶺覺得有必要好好教育凱伊的禮節觀念，但在那之前，必須盡早去沖澡，不然滿身煙塵、火藥、戰車機油和汗味，如果被察覺，最抬不起頭的人就會變成自己。  
可是，一路上，無視她不斷說請先去休息室等候的要求，對於某項計畫興奮莫名的凱伊，越走越近，讓大吉嶺往牆邊越退越遠。  
「我不覺得妳是壞蛋。雖然妳確實有壞透了的一面，但我相信妳會想通。」  
「真的嗎？」凱伊開心地連眼睛都在發光，她看起來似乎比過去幾次相處更加稚氣，也少了某些過於強勢、稍嫌莽撞的美式作風印象。「我知道妳不喜歡我想要改變規則的事──」  
「──我是不喜歡。因為我認為妳應該去做更大的事。」  
我所認識的凱伊さん，應該是個具有更大志向的人。  
大吉嶺頓了頓，繼續說：「但現在，知道妳其實也為其他弱小學校著想……我從來不認為妳會當一個壞人。」

 

凱伊再次流露情感豐沛的樣子。  
聖葛羅莉安娜的走廊，距離休息室只剩五公尺，她動容地握住大吉嶺的手。「大吉嶺，我也從不認為妳是麻煩的大小姐，我很喜歡妳的智慧、幽默感和奇怪的──呃、妳為什麼要一直往後退？」  
大吉嶺緊張地臉龐脹紅，小聲低斥：「妳別再靠過來了！」  
「Why？」  
「我已經說過，請妳先到休息室等──」  
幸好此間樓層是屬於會議室和隊長專用的地區，平日幾乎不會有其他學生踏入，否則在廊上脫稿演出的這幕，難保不會引起流言蜚語。  
「我還以為我們和好了……」凱伊放開大吉嶺的手，垂下肩膀，可憐兮兮地說：「妳還在生氣嗎？還是不想看到我嗎？那我是不是該離開了？其實妳不用勉強自己見我，如果需要多點時間，我還是會等，我知道我做了很過份的事，但我希望妳能明白我沒有惡意，我只是突然……突然想要……我是說、妳當時那麼的近，我、我們那麼靠近，妳又很香很漂亮，然後我就……」  
撥開肩膀的髮，凱伊將雙手插入戰車夾克的口袋，低頭看著自己的鞋子。  
「我還是走吧，感覺好像只是在給妳增添煩惱。」  
「慢著──」  
「……妳真的不用勉強自己，大吉嶺。」凱伊轉過頭，牙關繃緊。「我懂妳想說什麼。」  
大吉嶺覺得既煩躁又怒意沸騰，乾脆一把抓住桑德斯的外套領口，把聽不懂意思的那顆頭暴力地扯向自己。  
兩人距離十分接近，能從彼此眼中看到倒影。  
「我說“慢著”──別人說話請仔細聆聽。」口氣沉怒，臉蛋微紅，凱伊則楞楞地眨了眨眼。「我沒有要妳離開，也沒有勉強自己，請別用毫無邏輯的腦袋胡亂想像。」  
「可是妳──」  
「──我只是需要妳等我。」大吉嶺深深嘆息，耳根發燙，聲音轉為和緩輕柔。「等我沐浴完，好嗎？」  
於是凱伊睜大雙眼，霎時頓悟。「啊、啊啊，原、原來如此……妳剛訓練完吧？抱歉、我沒想到、我是說、因為大吉嶺還是很香、所以我根本不知道──」  
「妳會等我嗎？」以柔而溫潤的語調打斷可愛的結結巴巴，大吉嶺皺眉而笑，鬆開已被抓得起皺凌亂的領口。  
「嗯。」凱伊靦腆地笑了。「我會坐在裡面等妳。」  
可別逃走。大吉嶺離開前不忘嚴肅地警告。  
而凱伊只是瞇眼一笑。果然，不再生氣的大吉嶺是很溫柔的，而且，很香。

 

 

 

The End

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

備註：

1\. AWOL 即“Absent WithOut Leave”，該術語泛指在未經國家或上級允許的情形下，離棄崗位或逃避義務的軍人，簡稱逃兵。


End file.
